Brycer2
| place= 4/18 | alliances= | challenges= 2 | votesagainst= 13 | days= 37 | image2 = | season2 = 20 | tribes2 = | place2 = 3/22 (Second Runner Up) | challenges2 = 3 | votesagainst2 = 11 | days2 = 39 |seasonscompeted = 2 |dayslasted = 76 |tribalwins = 5 |individualwins = 0 |totalchallengewins = 5 |totalvotes = 24}} also known as Bryce is a contestant on & . In Socotra, Bryce was in the power position for most of the pre-merge. However, his game took a drastic turn after the merge. Two of his allies, Yuki and Eva, turned on their alliance. One by one, Bryce watched his allies slowly get voted out of the game. Despite his alliance getting picked off, Bryce was able to get to the Final Four due to his weakness in challenges. He was ultimately voted out on Day 37, placing 4th. He was later crowned as 's Player of the Season. Profile Name(Age): Bryce (16) Tribe Designation: Darsah Current Residence: USA Personal Claim Of Fame: My personal claim to fame is getting hit by a bridge after crashing from an inner tube. Inspiration in Life: Jesus Christ because he has been an amazing inspiration to me and him leading me in the right direction has been an uplifting experience. Hobbies: Baseball, Football, FCA, Key Club, FBLA, and chilling out. Pet Peeves: Being someone you're not. 3 Words To Describe You: Outgoing, Smart, Supportive If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: I would bring my bible for motivation, my cell phone to keep me occupied, and the world's largest pizza for hunger. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Stephen Fishbach Reason for being on Survivor: To challenge myself once again to see if I can be the Sole Survivor. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Is there a rule saying I can't because if so I want to break it. Survivor: Socotra Voting History Survivor: Hereos vs. Villains Profile Tribe: Hereos Hometown: USA Current Residence: USA Personal Claim To Fame: Being the first person to politely tell someone off. Inspiration in Life: My inspiration in life is my grandfather because he has done so many things in his life and is an amazing person to every individual he comes in contact with. Pet Peeves: Acting different ways depending on who you are with. Previous Finishes: Socotra, 4th Favorite Past Moment: Honestly, shutting down the main antagonist of my original season and standing up for what I believe in. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Lexus Previous Survivor You Respect Least: I respect anyone who hands me respect back. Otherwise, I have no respect for you. Why Did You Come Back?: I came back to prove that you don't have to be rude, a bully, or a snake to win this game. Sticking to your morals is a great base for your game and as long as you remember your morals, you can be successful. Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Bryce was the only castaway in the final four of Socotra to not win an individual challenge. *Bryce was awarded Player of the Season. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Socotra Contestants Category:Darsah Tribe Category:Sharij Tribe Category:4th Place Category:Socotra Jury Members Category:Player Of The Season Category:Returning Players Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Contestants Category:Heroes Tribe Category:Terra Tribe Category:Finalists Category:3rd Place